The present invention relates generally to the field of light frame construction, and in particular to a clip that can be attached to a pre-built portion of a wall or other member to allow the member to be attached to a hoist and lifted.
In light frame construction it is a common practice to build the walls of the structure lying down on a flat surface and then to lift or tilt them upright and into place. The walls can be constructed on site on the floor of the structure, or they can be built off-site in a factory and then transported to the site. In either case, after the wall or a portion of a wall has been completed, it needs to be lifted upright, moved into place and secured to the structure. The present invention provides a clip that can be attached to the wall at its top, which in turn is connected to a sling or chord which is in turn attached to a hoist for lifting the wall.
Similar clips are available commercially. The clip of the present invention improves upon the prior art by providing clip that is easy and economical to use, makes a strong connection to the wall so as to protect the wall from damage during lifting, and can be reused along with the fasteners used to connect it to the wall.